


a secret

by ivor_seghers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: a secret relationship





	a secret

(Aaron Hotchner)

"Once a cheater, always a cheater,"  
he mutters in rightful self-hatred.

Always is a long time.

He has all the time to give in,  
to say it all over again:  
accusing  
puzzled  
resigned  
relieved.

*  
(Spencer Reid's POV)

I love you in full and abridged version:  
Complete with breathing, warmth and odors  
of our bodies heated and merging  
together. Or distant, observing the order,  
busily keeping apart.  
Each eye contact seems a new start.

A first name I cannot mention,  
a form on which I cannot lean:  
I see you in two dimensions,  
an image upon the screen.

In closest embrace or in yearning  
forever you are mine to miss.  
From a distance: your back turned on me.  
Close-up: your neck under my kiss.


End file.
